


Relata refero

by Basilico



Series: Let's meet again someday [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Am not ready to write smut, F/M, Feels, M/M, Of course I am, Regrets, Who Am I Kidding?, kiss, not yet so explicit but we'll get to that, writing at 1am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basilico/pseuds/Basilico
Summary: Most times life just goes on; sometimes it doesn't. And in few, rare occasions it goes both ways. In this work we'll be witnessing this particular scenario in both Buggy's and Shanks' lives. How does that happen? Buggy finds a gal; Shanks finds a guy. But let's say it doesn't work out. Let's say they're thinking about someone else.





	Relata refero

**Author's Note:**

> So deilos comes from ancient Greek and means miserable, whilst relata refero comes from Latin and means I tell what I've been told.  
I'm really having fun finding all these titles. Enjoy!  
Also, I don't know what rate to set... oh well.

Buggy opened his eyes slowly, groaned and stood on his elbows. He then stared at nothing, clicking his tongue and half-closing his eyelids. 

He for sure was on his ship, in his cabin and, precisely, in his own bed. Everything was calm, almost static, until he felt a movement coming right from his side. Buggy twisted his head in a split of second, just to face an unexpected and forgot guest: a woman, with super short, ginger hair was sleeping on her stomach.

After a brief moment of surprise, Buggy recalled the night before; then sighed, buried his face in his hands and stayed still for a couple of seconds.

"Ok" He said under his breath, and was about to wake up the girl next to him, when:"You're much cuter without all that make-up, you know?".

The stranger spoke up in a husky and sleepy voice. Buggy felt a bit fluttered. "Is that so?". He smiled.

"Yeah". She went sitting, and stared at the blue-haired man with a lopsided smile. Buggy's eyes flickered down at the woman's bare breasts for a second; he then made a smirk and said:"Well lady, you can consider yourself the luckiest in the world" Buggy looked her up and down. "You don't get to fuck the great cap'tan Buggy every day, you know?". 

The woman made a sleepy smile, and let her hand slid slowly onto Buggy's bare shoulder; caressed his collarbone and finally grasped gently at the back of his neck. "You're saying I'm the one who fucked you?". She got closer.

"Can't recall". Buggy bit his lower lip. "Seems actually thrilling, but maybe next time". His voice, a mere whisper.

"What about now, Buggy?". And she tangled her fingers in his hair, and shut her eyes, and was about to kiss the other one when "Sorry darling, I don't kiss". 

She looked right into Buggy's soul for a split of second, then spoke with that voice Buggy found so hot "But you did... last night".

"Uh... did I?" He was kind of surprised. The girl snorted. "Dunno. I don't remember". She started laughing and left the grip.

Buggy waited for her to stop. "Since we're on topic... what was your name again?". He sort of hoped that question would have pissed her and made her leave, but "Why, I am the almighty captain Cilia!". She stood up and made a spin.

The more Buggy watched her, the more he realized something extremely annoying.

"Fascinating...". He stood up and started getting dressed. "Maybe one day you'll be as famous as I am". She was about to complain whilst putting on her large trousers, when "Now you can go around telling you bedded Buggy the Clown!".

"OR!" Cilia stepped between Buggy and the exit door. "YOU could go around telling you bedded, hear me out: Cilia Atac! It sounds better doesn't it?".

Buggy gave her a confident smile. "Let's have this conversation in a couple of years, and you'll see".

It was almost a month after that night with Shanks.

Buggy's crew had gathered around a barrel on the deck. Both Buggy and Cilia stared at them for a couple of seconds. "Is that normal?" She asked, getting closer.

"Not if they're up to something constructive".

"Hey boss, come here!" Cabaji called out, without even noticing the woman standing by his captain. 

"Seems like they got something good, go on cap'tan". Buggy blushed a little out of embarrassment, and so had to wait a minute before facing his crew: no great captain blushes in front of his subordinates. "What is it?". Buggy finally asked.

"We found a treasure map, boss!" Mohji seemed super excited. Buggy's eyes flickered for a second, and he felt his heart skipping a beat. "Where's the loot?" he sounded in a hurry.

"Not far, just about two weeks of sailing". That was kind of far, but Buggy didn't want to switch topic.

"Wait... I think I know the place". Everyone turned towards Cilia. Buggy looked he in the eye with an eager expression. "What, you want my help, maybe-one-day-you'll-be-as-famous-as-I-am?".

He was not going to admit it. Fortunately, his crew members were.

And so it Begun: plot the course, getting food and needs, and most importantly: Buggy had to listen to Celia trying to explain how to get there, what to do in order to dock safely and where to do it; the shorter path, flora and fauna et cetera et cetera. The whole speech lasted three hours; but the blue-haired man hadn't lost focus even for a second.

And then, the night came. Before going back to her crew, Cilia gave Buggy a bounty; her bounty. "See? I'm worth nineteen million berries".

Buggy felt actually pretty jealous, but he was in such a good mood he chucked and asked:"Why not twenty million?".

She made a strange smile "It's a difficult world for us women here in the deep blue sea". Buggy didn't reply. And she got closer, and she wished him luck, and she kissed him on the cheek, and "That thing you did last night with your body split, keep it in mind with ladies, 'k?". She smiled again, and disappeared in the night.

As Buggy watched her going away and probably never coming back, he realized something: he didn't care the slightest.

Buggy made his way into his cabin. the mild light of the moon filtered through the window. On his desk, a couple of bomb, and other explosive devices projects. 

He looked down at the bounty he was holding; put it on a wall, then _stabbed_ it in it's upper part with a butterfly knife. It would have remained there until Buggy's own bounty would have surpassed it. The blue-haired man felt an adrenaline rush and after a moment of complete numbness, he made a loud, reckless and almost creepy laugh.

So easy, so perfect, so convenient. He had never liked the idea of needing someone in order to reach his own goals; but thanks to that single day, Buggy would have had a god-knows-how enormous loot without any kind of risk, nor research needed. He left himself fall on his desk chair. _"she didn't ask anything in return thou"_ he thought, and didn't like it at all. Perhaps Cilia had lied to him all along; maybe she had already took everything away from that island. 

That situation annoyed Buggy, and yet he felt confident, for he now understood how to become great, the great Buggy the Clown: not alone, with his own charm and flashiness; but with others... using others; forming alliances, but carelessly, without any kind of attachment. Yes.

That was easy; that was _easier_ than actually having to find people to trust, to form bonds with, to learn about defects and merits, and live with; and to improve himself along with his own nakamas, and Buggy looked in his mirror. He stopped thinking. 

He used to make the exact same kind of reasoning when he was still twelve, didn't trust anyone, and wanted to leave everybody behind just to start his own crew.

"I was such a dumb brat". He would have said normally, probably even the day before this one. But now? Now Buggy came to think that <strike>maybe</strike> his old self was more than right.

He had always been a hothead anyway, therefore looking after real crew mates would have been stressing, and extremely hard. And where did all of that took him anyway? Nowhere. Absolutely nowhere.

"I am no Roger. Never was, never will be". He started speaking to his reflection, then made a wicked smirk. "I'm gonna be a hundred times better!". He stood up and started walking back and forth always facing the mirror. "Yes! I'll be doing great! Hear me out Buggy: you're gonna be the asshole you've always been deep inside; everyone will fear you, and you're gonna be so rich you'll probably drown in your own money". He got closer. "And since you're going to do whatever the fuck you want whenever you want; you're gonna have enemies, lots of them. So you don't trust no one!". 

Buggy tangled his fingers in his own hair. "Only trust me".

And then he came to think about his actual crew... what about them? Now, even if we know that in Orangetown Buggy's going to be using his mates as human shields; I can assure you that back in that night; when he was standing before himself, "Think I can make an exception... they're family, after all" that's what he whispered.

Buggy then gave a look at the hickeys he had had on his neck since that morning. What about Cilia? "I'd better go get some sleep". And he turned towards the bed. Buggy should had changed the sheets: he could see a used condom right in the middle of the mattress. He was not sleeping there.

He laid down on the floor instead, scratching the purple marks on his skin. Buggy thought about her: ginger hair, positive attitude, didn't get offended at Buggy's comments, captain of a pirate crew, ginger hair, no sense of fashion... nor of proper style in general, ginger hair, pretty dominant person, ginger hair. The blue-haired guy buried his face in his hands.

"So freakin' obvious". Of course ginger was not exactly red, but hair colour apart, Cilia appeared to Buggy as Shanks' femmine version; or at least, the version of what Buggy remembered about him.

Yeah... what did he remember about Shanks?  
Buggy moved his fingers, caressing the wooden floor. Back then on their first ship, the Horizon; both Shanks and Buggy had to sleep in hammocks. He really couldn't recall how many times he had fallen face on Shanks' one, and therefore, on the floor. Once it had happened five times in a row, so they had decided to just sleep on the floor instead. They had hugged that time; they had kissed, that time.

The blue haired man shivered, yet smiled, looking at the ceiling. How many nights had they spent on the deck staring at the night sky? Hundreds, maybe a thousand. Even with wind, snow, heat; Shanks had always managed to drag Buggy out of their cabin at night. He hated that.

And yet in that exact moment, alone in his private cabine, and alone in almost every sense; the blue-haired guy found himself thinking that maybe, just maybe, he would have liked someone to lay down at his side; someone to watch the stars with.

No need to talk, nor look at each other: just stay there. He didn't want a _somebody_ though... maybe he could have tried to reach out for Cilia, but no. He wanted Shanks. He needed Shanks.

Buggy sighed. "I'm a dumbass". He closed his eyes, trying to picture that redhead: a skinny boy, wearing a stripped shirt and a straw hat, smiling. And then, that image fused with the actual Shanks: a tall, muscled, still smiling dude... Buggy touched his own left cheekbone. He never got to ask him how did he managed to get hurt, nor had the occasion to feel the other one's skin without gloves.  
"A couple more of sweet words, and Shanks would have fell at my feet". The blue haired man was absolutely sure about it.

"And..." he swallowed. "With that kiss we would have ended up fucking". Again, he was absolutely sure about it.

Buggy took a deep breath, imagining Shanks' lips on his own. He parted them. Shanks would have waited a couple of seconds; his breath, trembling. He then would have gently grabbed Buggy's hair, and kissed him slowly; like he was scared the blue haired man would have vanished in a split of second. But all that care would have disappeared in the exact moment Buggy would have let his tongue slide into Shanks' mouth. 

Shanks wouldn't have expected it; would have made a surprised gasp, and oh would have gone crazy.

Buggy started breathing loudly. 

Shanks would have pushed him closer in order to have much control on the kiss; would have went sitting on the fountain's edge, and made Buggy sit on his lap.  
And now, another fact the blue haired man was sure about: in the exact moment he would have deepened the kiss and teased Shanks biting his lower lip; the redhead would have stopped to hold himself.

He would have started biting, sucking, playing with his tongue, probably rubbing his whole body against Buggy's. 

And Buggy would have started groaning, and gasping, and making all sorts of wet noises, maybe could have even managed to come in that exact moment. It had been a while since the last time he had had sex.

would, would, would... sure; he would have done all of that, but didn't. And now everything that could have been, and actually wasn't, was coming back all of the sudden.

He felt his pants tightening "Oh shit". He opened his eyes, and immediately went sitting.

_"So you don't kiss him, but jerking off is ok?"_ Buggy thought it was.

He didn't came with Shanks' name on his lips; after that night he wouldn't have dared.

It was one in the morning when he passed out.

In the meantime, on the other side of the east blue...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so we all know this serie is going to eventually arrive at the marineford arch and beyond. (hope so) The thing is: both Shanks and Buggy are going to change and develop, and this is the first step. Don't worry I'm not doing a day per day story, nor a year per year one; but still there will be works such as this one, in which the two of them will not meet.


End file.
